


Cling

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy rpf
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Kinktober, M/M, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: “How do I look?” David gawped as Justin twirled around on the spot, showing off his new, lace up, leather pants. Ones that looked just like what Robert had worn on set as Klaus and they clung to him in all the right places.





	Cling

**Author's Note:**

> For kinktober day 24: Leather
> 
> I didn’t know who to use for this one until I randomly had the image of Justin in the leather pants and... well

“How do I look?” David gawped as Justin twirled around on the spot, showing off his new, lace up, leather pants. Ones that looked just like what Robert had worn on set as Klaus and they clung to him in all the right places. He wasn’t sure if they were one of his pairs that Justin had borrowed or if they were his own, but right now he didn’t care. 

“You look...” David swallowed, shifting slightly on his spot to adjust his stance. “You look great.” Hot. Sexy. Fuckable. He wanted to pin him against the nearest surface and ravish him until he was gasping.

Justin beamed that bright, beautiful smile of his. “I’m glad you think so.” He sauntered over to him, swaying his hips with every step until he was stood in front of him, closer enough that all David had to do was lean forward and he could kiss him. Before he could, Justin beat him to it, closing the distance between them and kissing him. It was a soft and gentle kiss to begin with, but quickly became more passionate, with Justin’s tongue darting out to lap at his lips. He pressed his hips against David’s, making him moan and part his lips, Justin’s eager tongue slipping inside to wiggle against his own.

Just as suddenly as it started, Justin pulled back, his breath hot against David’s lips and chin. “Mmm I can feel your boner Cassie.” He purred out the nickname that he’d given him as he rolled his hips and David could feel his bulge through the tight leather. “Do my new pants excite you?” He whispered, his fingers trailing along David’s sides slowly. “I bet you want to fuck me don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do.” David swallowed, resisting the growing urge to rut against him like an animal. “Always wanna fuck your pretty little ass.”

Justin grinned and took a step, his hands reaching down to undo the button and zipper of his own flies. It didn’t take him long to slide the leather down his thighs and David’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of him. He wasn’t wearing any underwear and it made him ache all the more. Justin smirked, reaching behind himself and letting out a low groan, which soon turned out to be because of a plug. “I’m good to go babe, Robbie made sure I was ready for you.” He shook his hips, tossing him a silver packet from out of his pocket, which David caught easily. He didn’t need to look at it to know it that it was lube and he didn’t need to be told what was expected off him.

David undid his pants, cursing that he’d worn underwear instead of going commando and he tore the packet open with his teeth. Some of the lube went over his face, which cause Justin to giggle but David didn’t even bother to wipe it away. Instead he squeezed the contents of the packet over his fingers, stroking himself a few times to spread it over his cock. “Against the wall, now pretty boy.”

Justin grinned, turning and heading to the nearest wall, using his hands to brace himself. He wiggled his cute little ass and David tossed the empty packet away, closing the distance to him in a few paces. With one hand on his cock and another on Justin’s ass, David held him open and thrusted into him, wasting no time getting started.

“Do you have any idea how fucking hot you are?” David growled out the words against his neck as he started to fuck him hard. “Your ass in something this tight should be illegal.”

“Not as hot as you Cassie...” Justin moaned, pushing his ass back against his thrusting hips. “Fuck, your cock is the best.” His hole squeezed around David’s thrusting cock as his forehead pressed against the wall, more sweet sounds leaving his lips.

He truly was beautiful, but he was especially so when he was like this. His moans were like the most depraved music, each one urging David to thrust deep into him. He knew already that this would be a quick fuck, but he didn’t exactly care and he was sure Justin didn’t either. David slipped a hand around his lover’s waist, taking him in hand to stroking him firmly with his still-slick hand, in rough time to the movements of his hips. He couldn’t seem to find a way to form words, instead growling and grunting against Justin’s throat, resisting the urge to mark him as his own there. There were plenty of places elsewhere on his body that he’d claimed and that was the fun, finding places that wouldn’t be easily seen.

“Fuck, Cassie....” Justin gasped, his hips stuttering against his hand and he could feel it, the way his cork throbbed as he shot against the wall, staining it with his sweet load.

“Good boy.” David growled in his ear, though it came out as more of a groan due to how he was squeezing around him. It was enough to set him off, his hands holding onto him tight as he filled him, marking him as his own. “Now, pull your pants up pretty boy, I want to know that you’re leaking in them the rest of the night.” He purred the words, breathless as he pulled out of him to watch as Justin shakily pulled them back up. The thought of his load staining the back of them would no doubt make him hard again soon enough, but for now he focussed on pulling his own underwear and pants up, wiping his hands against his thighs quickly.

“Now come on, let’s go find Robbie. I’ve got to thank him for helping you out with those.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are awesome


End file.
